


Curtain

by ConstanceHu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: "limited time edition", M/M, a bad stream of consciousness, a little bit worrying Steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu
Summary: 二战队詹，斜线无意义，尝试一下很细很细的描写这样。有关一次可能的生离或死别。命运是他们的共犯。有人说想要评论要在这里说想要。那我就说了——





	Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> 是Pride Month有感而发。  
"Captain America is not made for this."

夏日闷热的空气里全是水汽，丛林里热得要凝固了，Steve终于渐渐听到了火苗的噼啪声，他湿漉漉的小腿被从火堆辐射而出的热度烤得暖和起来，皮肤上几乎能感受到一层蒸汽的触感。他被加强的听觉让他能够大体判断出Bucky在他的右手边站起身来走动，脚下的碎叶子和树枝吱嘎作响。他循着脚步声转过头，在森林的寂静中不禁伸出手想要抓住Bucky，至少让他知道下一步要怎么做，而就像每一次在病床上他伸出手时一样，那双带着枪茧的手握住了他的右手，然后干裂的嘴唇和沉重的呼吸贴上了他的手背。

“待在这别动。”Bucky说，“小溪在你的五点钟方向大概三十米，我去取个水。”

然后他松开了手，拿着两人的水壶快速走到溪边拿了水回来。他们距离营地还有不到一天的路，已经离开了危险的敌占镇。队里其他人为了不聚在一起引人注目，已经尽可能快地回到了营地，留下Bucky负责把行进缓慢的Steve带回去。只要天一亮他们就可以行进走完最后一段短短的路程，但他们面临的最大困难并不是这个。

他们在火边烤干身上的衣服，这一次因为需要潜入，Steve并没有穿那身显眼的制服，这也让他看起来比平常似乎小了一号。他在种种杂音中再次试图向Bucky的方向伸出手，也得到了想要的回应。他必须承认现在的状况让他非常不安——就算他躺在机器里时也没有这样害怕过。他把额头靠在Bucky的肩膀上，任由对方抚摸着自己的金发，告诉他这都将是暂时的，一切都会好起来。遮住Steve眼睛的布条又松动了，突然滑落下来，他眨了眨眼睛，又努力瞪大，还是什么都没有，这个事实让他放在双膝上的双手有些发抖，但至少他现在能感觉到他的双眼了。Bucky把水壶塞到他手里，重新把那条从他衣服上撕下来的布缠回去。

他看不见了。

Steve其实并没有看清楚是什么东西冲击到了他的头部，他只知道一阵头晕目眩、从地上爬起来之后就再也看不见了。他以前不是没有过这种经历，九头蛇的新式武器总是层出不穷，他也不可能躲过所有的攻击。他想要像之前那样找个安全的地方躲过这一阵，但这次没有用，无论他怎么尝试，眼前还是一片黑暗。所幸很快战斗结束了，察觉到异样的队员们冲过来，Bucky马上就明白过来发生了什么，掰开他还在揉眼睛的手，重新分配了守在后方的人员，自己一个人进入基地关闭了实验室的能源。本来接下来他们只需要和随后赶来的部队汇合就可以了，但Steve的情况明显不容乐观，撤回离得最近的盟军营地看起来是最好的选择。他们需要医院，可能还需要能帮他保密的人。

“我知道你现在没办法放轻松，但你最好休息一下，说不定等你醒过来时就能看得见了……或许我还是不要给你随便许诺比较好？我不是医生。”

“明明我才是不用睡觉的那个？”Steve强装镇定地答道。

人们说体会过无力的人才会珍惜手上的力量，但把这份力量再次从他们手中夺走也是太残酷了。Steve想，而且他全身的四倍力量全部都在正常运行，只有眼睛——只有眼睛看不见了。他被Bucky带着在丛林中行进时一路都在想如果他真的完全失明了会怎么办，会被送回美国靠赡养金生活吗？但无论如何纽约对于一个盲人来说都称不上友好，即使他能够学会用自己的其他感官生活，或者有人愿意照顾他，过去那些在病床上的日子又在浮现在他的记忆里，在他身边的从来都只有一个人，结果到了现在也不例外。他打了血清还没几个月，终于做到了他二十多年来一直想做的事情，现在一切都没了，只因为他有一下没躲开。他早就做好了这样的觉悟，毕竟在战场上被机枪打中的士兵也只有一下没躲开，但这感觉比死亡还糟。

同时他突然想道，他们有多久没像这样独处过了？被战争打断之后、还有很多事情没说清楚，而且这可是军营——太冒险了；再加上源源不断的任务和永不休息的敌人，本来频繁的交流渐渐只剩下了日常寒暄和各种作战会议。有好几次Steve看到Bucky在深夜值班之后在帐篷后面的阴影里一个人抽烟，或者一个人坐在酒馆的角落里发呆，好像之前战场上发生的一切都和他无关。而他总是还在想着要用什么言辞展开对话时，就被队里的其他人拉走了。他在谈话的间隙望向孤独的旧友，又在眼神撞上的一瞬间触电一样躲开，紧张得呼吸一滞。有时他也不想躲，但他没办法在这里像以前一样触碰Bucky。他会在敌人被身后飞来的子弹击毙时心跳加速，想回头又压抑住自己。Steve想，他今后的确会失去这些烦恼——因为这一切扰得他心神不宁、除了拖延和沉默暂时毫无办法的体验都需要一双能正常工作的眼睛。

“如果你需要住院的话，不知道我能不能跟过去。”Steve在他说这句话时听到了很多杂音，有新的树枝被塞进火堆的摩擦声，挂在胸前的狗牌晃动的金属碰撞声，还有布料摩擦的声音，马上他身上就多了一件被烤得暖和干爽的外套，“我记得你没有登记任何近亲。”

是没办法登记任何近亲，Steve想。

“总会有办法的。”他只能这么说，他也不清楚自己这句话是要找到什么办法达到什么目的。他悲观地觉得军队里一定会派人来检查这个人造士兵到底还能不能用，一道隔离室的帘子就可以再次把他们的生死隔开。

“我去求求长官肯定可以的……再说你就算住院也不会有多久。上次你挨的那块弹片也把我吓得不轻，结果才过了三天还是四天就没事了。”

“我有感觉，这次不太一样。”

“别这么说。”

“做好最坏的打算总不会有损失的。不过我总能做点别的……不需要能看见东西也能做的工作。”

他觉得Bucky一定对这种盲目乐观的说辞摇起了头，因为他自己也不信。

“我得告诉你点事，”Bucky说，“你好好听我说完。”

“你说吧。”

“我其实对这种情况早有心理准备。”他听起来像是捡起了一根树枝拨弄起那堆在水汽里艰难燃烧的火，“我一直在担心那血清在你身上会出现什么副作用，虽然现在看起来一切正常。我看着你从小到大一直打针吃药，那个时候我就在想，谁能保证打进你身体里的东西总是好的？而且……而且他们不会放过你的，就算你打赢了再多的仗。你就没想过如果他们还想复制这个血清的话会怎么做吗？我每天的噩梦都是这些——你回国之后发现等着你的是个实验室，就像他们关押过我的地方一样……”

Bucky停了一下。

“我知道现在并不是说这些的好时机。”他伸手揽过Steve已经变得宽阔的肩膀，细微的动作调整显示他现在还不太习惯这样做，“但明天就更没有机会了。”

见Steve仍然没有回答的意思，他又接了一句。

“可能还是我到现在还没习惯这个。”Steve感到自己肩头上的手似乎缩了缩，“但我肯定能做到。”

“你不用习惯。”

Steve侧过身向Bucky凑过去索吻，距离上一次他这么做已经过去了太久。他理所应当地得到了他想要的回应。不再被对方高大的身材笼罩的感觉有点新鲜，他痛恨自己没办法像从前一样悄悄睁眼偷看Bucky的脸，浓密的睫毛近得几乎要刷到他脸上的那一幕总是能让他瞬间醉倒在不真实的幸福里。他在被松开嘴唇之后又追上去，这夜色太短，他还有点隐隐作痛的脑袋里似乎是装了个闹钟，每一根针都在滴滴答答地接近应当继续行进的日出，到那时就会像他想的那样，一道帘子就可以把他们的生死隔开。

Bucky已经很累了，他呼吸和心跳都不太规律，而且有点脱水，但这个晚上他还是没睡。快出太阳的时候是最安静的，他靠在Steve身上，听Steve讲他胡思乱想的未来——当然是以战争结束为前提的。早上冷冷的雾气升起，Bucky起身转了转，周围的树枝全都是潮湿的，扔进火堆里只会让它熄灭得更快。水汽让他们的衣服紧贴在皮肤上，Bucky只感觉体温降低、手脚冰冷。Steve伸手把他拉回自己身旁，他一夜没睡却还像个小火炉。

“我还正常运转着呢。（I’mstill functioning.）”Steve把他的指尖放在自己的手心里焐热，急切得像是在证明什么。

“是，”Bucky放弃了挽救那堆火，又坐回Steve身边，“我得好好习惯一下这个。”

“时间不多了。”Steve听到树林里的鸟鸣，突然说了一句，“我们离营地也不远了。”

“你说反了吧？”

“没有。”

Bucky花了一会儿才反应过来Steve先说的“时间不多”是什么意思。他们在人们的视线外享受这奢侈的时间有多自然，到了人们的视线内分开得就会多自然。他并非没有意识到Steve几次三番想接近他时的眼神和表情，也需要承认自己的独行多少带了些不切实际的期待。只要想，他们有许多处角落可供选择，只要稍加注意就不会被人撞破的那种——这成了他一段时间夜晚不可告人的幻想，毕竟他还根本没碰过那具崭新的身体。他也想过回家以后会不会好一些，答案是否定的，他们不能永远睡在小公寓里的同一张沙发垫上。他只能在时间中随波逐流，贪恋一会儿宁静的浅滩就要松手。

他解开Steve眼睛上的布条，Steve下意识转过头来看他，好像看见了什么一样眯起眼睛，想用手去揉。Bucky把他的手按下来去吻他的眼睛，每一边轻轻啄一下，他的嘴唇干燥冰凉，左手的手指被Steve攥在手心里也没办法回升温度。他冷到骨头里了，分不清到底是自己还是Steve更需要医生来治疗。

“你害怕吗？”他没来由地问Steve，不完全是为了他眼睛的事。他看到Steve顿了一下之后点了点头，在熹微的晨光里垂着眼帘试图把盲了的眼睛聚焦在他身上，还把他两只又冷又麻的手都拉了过去。

“你也在害怕，你的手冷得像石头。”Steve的拇指擦着他的手背，“还说你早就有心理准备。”

“明明是因为我三十多个小时没睡觉了。”

“如果有别人问你同样的问题，你肯定要说不害怕，这可不够有说服力，得像我这样……除了眼睛以外别处什么事也没有才行。”

“失传的血清可真厉害。”

“但被它制造出来的美国队长也并不能打倒一切困难。”

“因为那需要的不是美国队长。”

这是Bucky的老生常谈了，但每次都能让Steve鼻子一热。

太阳渐渐升了起来，火堆完全熄灭，再过一会儿就可以赶路了。Steve脑子里的钟表声音越来越大，他知道一会儿就会有阳光从头顶的缝隙里照下来，但那只会让他们穿着被露水浸透的衣服和鞋子行进得更艰难。Bucky的手还是又冷又湿，这让他更加感到没来由的不安。他眼前从漆黑一片变成了灰蒙蒙的一团，Bucky在行前把遮住眼睛的布条给他缠回去，让他在医院照顾好自己，有什么事一定要想办法告诉他。Steve又想到了战地医院的帘子，它似乎一旦拉上就可以让他们永世不再相见，狗牌上近亲一栏后面跟着的“无”好像化成了烙铁在烧灼他胸口的皮肤——那里要是有个名字，要想分开他们的人生得有多难啊。

他们回到营地后，群龙无首的咆哮突击队很快撤到了伦敦。Steve来到医院后听到了很多次帘子被用力拉上的声音，每次都像有人在他脑袋里锯了一下。医生们试图解释他眼睛的情况，和长官窃窃私语的内容听起来是要动一次手术。Howard从美国飞来看他，和其他人一道告诉他Bucky和另外一个突击队员染上了轻微的肺炎，虽然还在发烧，但不算严重，有青霉素很快就能痊愈——但这都是小事，重要的是他要动手术了，他的上级作为美国军方代表替他在知情书上签了字，他要配合麻醉师测好他的麻醉剂量，做好万全准备——还有现在大陆和日本那边的战局……Steve被推进手术室之前问来给他送饭的护士肺炎大概多久能好，护士说她是开战后才应征这个职业的，还是一边学一边打下手的状态，照顾的病人太多了，也不是很清楚每个人病情如何、要在这里待多久。Steve继续问她有没有因为肺炎死掉的士兵，护士说不常有，一般死了的都是本身体弱或者伤势很重的。正要问护士怎么治疗时，他的主治医生和Howard走进来，听到他们在聊肺炎的事，医生语气轻松地说：

“你怎么问起这个？你又不用担心得肺炎。”

Steve躺在麻醉台上昏睡过去之前又听到了那个让他恐惧的“哗啦”一声。麻醉花了不少时间，他途中突然开始想：盲眼就真的比肺炎更能吸引医生的注意力吗？一个戏子就真的比一零七团更重要吗？一个将军就真的比Bucky更有资格签他的手术知情书吗？死亡的体验可能和麻醉也差不多——他缓缓从一团黑暗落入另一团黑暗，就像他从一场争斗被救出、即刻就陷进另一场无穷尽的战争。

Steve是在淡淡的鲜花气味和轻声低语中醒来的。他隐隐感到眼睛还有些疼痛，不敢移动头部，只能在渐渐保持意识清醒的同时试图捕捉周围的声音。伦敦的夏天同样很热，他感到床尾的温度明显在升高，那可能是拉上窗帘也遮不住的阳光。窗户开着，外面的风声和说话声缓缓灌进他的耳朵里，还有床边器具的碰撞声。他集中精神，依稀听到一个陌生的声音在交代有关自己的事情——一定要保密，不能让国内知道，更不能让任何海外驻军知道，尤其是欧洲战场上的；电报要加密传输，严格交代给每个进出过这间病房的人和突击队的队员。听这人说话的人没有回应，但从说话人的反应来听他、或者他们可能正在沉默地点头。过了一会儿那人走出了房间，Steve听到床边帘子轻轻滑动了一下，护士轻快的脚步声后面跟着一个沉重一些的皮鞋声。那是Howard，他很快就听出来了。

“他什么时候醒？”Howard站在他的床尾说，“他术后都睡一天多了，是不是麻醉剂量太大了？”

“我也不知道呀，Stark先生，这您可得问麻醉科的Norwood医生。”护士手脚麻利地给Steve换了吊瓶，“我记得手术之前他就说过你们提供的资料不够他决定到底怎么麻，你们又要求得急，最后可能也没有精确到哪去。还好手术成功了，如果他真像你们说的那样，可能不到一周就能恢复视力了。”

Howard叹了口气，护士接着小声说了一句：“不知道您在着什么急。他这还没醒每天就一道一道上级命令，醒了以后还不知道会被催得多紧，肯定根本没法休息，也没人说说话，这过得还不如外面公共病房的士兵。你们美国人就是这么对待战争英雄的吗？”

“这并不是我能决定的事情。”

“醒了以后能让他出去走走吗？他在住院文件上登录的是个假名，有人想探病也找不到人。”

“不太行。”Howard继续说，“我倒是希望我能有这个决定权。”

“这医院里几乎都是我们的士兵，没什么人认识他。让他出去一起喝点茶聊聊天也比天天关在这里好。”

“总之都是上级命令，我没有违反的立场……谢谢你这么关心他。”

护士从床尾绕过来给Steve的眼睛换药，一边解开旧纱布一边继续对Howard说：“我的确没法插嘴，但我真是糊涂了。有点特异能力就不能做正常人了一样。”

“造他的人们没这么想过。”Howard说，“我也不知道他自己有没有想过。”

护士眼疾手快地给他换好了药，Steve在装睡途中试图睁开一点眼睛看看自己的视力恢复到什么地步了，可溜进病房里的斜阳刺得他眼睛痛，差点露馅。Howard又和护士客套了两句，两个人都离开了他的病房。走之前Steve听到他的脚步声在他床边徘徊了一阵，那时护士正在轻手轻脚地拉紧窗帘，关上门之前也同样轻柔地带上了那条隔开房间门和他的床的厚重布帘。

病房里的空气安静又凝重，Steve因为看不见东西也没有个时间概念。终于开始发凉的晚风吹开窗帘来到他身旁，阳光的威压也渐渐消失，他听着外面走廊的人声也少了，撑着坐起身来，这时的意识也渐渐变得清醒。他伸手轻轻摸了摸眼睛，还是有点痛，应该没办法摘掉纱布。他翻个身去摸他左边的床头柜，有不知谁送来的玫瑰，一大捧和一些装饰性的叶子捆成一把，塞在一个盛了水的小玻璃罐里，玫瑰花瓣因为病房里流通不太好的空气和高温已经变得有些湿软，气味不像一般的玫瑰，细闻起来有点刺鼻，大概是黄色的吧——Steve想，他想不到是谁会送这种东西，不过肯定是很讲究的有钱人。他又摸到一个收音机，一个茶缸，还有几张报纸。他拔出收音机的天线，试着转了转旋钮，可能是没插电，或者是考虑到这个病房里病人的情况就没通电，那个小盒子一点声音都没发出来。

从前不是这样的，Steve回忆起来。从前总会有一个人从帘子后面过来，他手脚一般很轻，不会牵动上面的轨道，几乎是撩起一个角就从下面钻进来——他们需要一点私人空间。帘子外面总会有让人神经紧张的脚步声，然后会有医生或者护士“唰”的一下把整个帘子都拉开，让他吃药或者去做检查。他们分开时，他的手上和身上都会留着一点别人略高的体温，而不是在树林里时那种骇人的冰冷。但同样的，他的床头上也不会有响不起来的收音机和味道刺鼻的黄玫瑰，他也肯定不会在这时选择装睡——这个念头让他感到一阵恶寒。Howard说他也不知道Steve在那之后还有没有做“正常人”的想法，那如果是正常人，会因为孤独和不确定选择拖过这个晚上吗？

Steve摸到自己的输液架，确认没有管子缠住东西之后下了床，带着它来到了窗前。当然他看不到什么，只是为了透透气。他的眼睛感到了一些微弱的光扫过，可能是城市里的探照灯，也有可能是医院楼下忽明忽暗的街灯。温热的空气中带着大城市特有的潮湿灰土气味，窗外很安静，路上没有什么车，他只能听见头顶偶尔飞过的巡逻机呼啸而过的声音，那是他这段时间再熟悉不过的引擎声，让他仿佛立刻就回到了战场，那份属于军人的战栗渐渐流回他的血脉，同时又让他想起自己是为了这个被制造出来的。

这是个机会也是个诅咒，他想。而每个人身上总要背那么一两个诅咒。他俯身倚上窗台，听一楼露天走廊里人们的窃窃私语。他的耳朵捕捉到了很多信息的碎片，有关死去的、没有家人的士兵和可怕的德国人的最多。仗似乎总是打不赢，人们可怎么办？他想下楼告诉他们，没关系的，我们一定能赢；然而他盲了，说这话的底气小得可怜。

“你得再去帮我看看。”

他突然听到了一个熟悉的声音在楼下响起，压得很低，在夏夜各种草木声和虫鸣里显得尤其微弱。

“他肯定已经转院了。”听起来Barnes中士是在一边走路一边和一个女护士交谈，她听起来有点不耐烦，“我已经给你查过我们这段时间所有单人病房住院病人的名单了，根本没有你要的名字。我们医院条件一般，难治的都会转到更好的地方去。不过大部分难治的死得也很快就是了，上帝保佑他们。”

“我今天还见到了有我知道的人来探病，他不可能转院。”

“我还是建议你听你们上级的，好好养你自己的病就完了。需要我再次警告你私自闯入单人病房是触犯这里规章制度的吗？”

“不行……”

这场争论离他越来越远，Steve不自觉地探出头想要听清他们还在说什么，但他的额头狠狠撞在了窗户的铁制防盗栏上。他踉跄着往后退了两步，伸手揉了揉红肿的额头，又带着输液架摸索着坐回病床上，鼻子和眼睛一阵酸涩。眼前一片黑暗的感觉又变得陌生了起来，他甚至开始感到分不清刚才听到的一系列对话到底是幻觉还是真实，或者是他已经死了——战场上的那一记重击不巧要了他的命，他现在不过是游荡在地狱和人间之间无尽的黑暗虚空里，就像他发高烧时常有的那种漂浮在水里上下起伏一样的感觉。那种呼吸困难和高热带来的幻觉总是来得不可阻挡，他看见许多人的离去，好像在沸水里挣扎窒息，但即使这样最后也总有人能把他从水中拉出来，温凉的手被他细瘦的手指紧紧抓出红痕。然而现在随着他的意识渐渐清醒，身体机能也恢复到了平常的感觉，他在夏日超市的空气里像个被温水浸泡着的青蛙，看不见的手渐渐捏住他的气管，让他毫无痛苦地接受黑暗。

不能这样下去了。

Steve用还有点发抖的手摸着自己眼睛上的绷带，试图找到贴着橡皮膏的接头，过程还挺顺利的。绷带一圈圈落在他的膝盖上，云后的月光像正午的阳光刺进了他的眼睛里，逼迫他低下头蜷起身子捂住眼睛。他一直没能睁开眼睛，可能一直到了深夜才听到开灯的声音和护士的惊叫——他可能惊动了一层楼的值班护士，在混乱里佯装冷静地被扶回床上。在护士麻利地给他重新包好眼睛时，他好像能看清一点东西了。

“真有你的风格。”

Bucky身上是他曾经夏天在家最常穿的一件白衬衣，他喜欢把领口的扣子多开几颗露出锁骨和胸口，显短的旧裤子让他露出一节脚踝。他靠在Steve对面的那堵墙上，窗外是凉风和斜阳，他的影子就洒在旁边的地板上。

“不，我没有……”Steve想要辩解自己并不是在故意找麻烦，但下一秒他就看见Bucky手里的东西——他的狗牌。他赶紧摸上自己的胸口，那里什么也没有。他想要起身去找他，但又被按回床上，后脑撞在枕头上都让他眼前一黑。

“Rogers先生，请你冷静一点。”是白天和Howard一起在他病房里的那个护士，“您现在强行摘下纱布的话手术就前功尽弃了。”

“听话。”

房间里又亮起来，攥着他的狗牌的Bucky来到床边，这次他穿着军装，变得更不修边幅了一些，两颊瘦削，眼睛里带着休息不足的血丝，垂在身边的一只手里还拿着一杯底的威士忌。那是在酒馆角落里的——

“我没有资格一直留在这里，你得听他们的话。”他把手里的狗牌谨慎地放在床头柜上，上面近亲一栏的“无”刺得Steve的眼睛又是一阵剧痛，让他回过神来想要闭眼却不能。Steve的主治医生正拿着小手电检查他的眼睛，指挥身后的护士去给他拿什么东西。现实中的时间到底过去了多久？五分钟？两小时？他的脑子里嗡嗡响，泪管带着鼻子酸痛到几乎炸裂，身上的恶寒并非因为过高的体温，而是他隔着一道帘子听到的人们的窃窃私语。

“他必须是完美的，不可摧毁的……要让所有人都相信这一点。有人问起来就说他在执行秘密任务，不能让这家医院里的任何人走漏风声。”

“将军，您不能这样。”Howard的语气听起来完全称不上轻松，“他康复的消息不也可以写成振奋人心的宣传吗？这也是一种希望——”

“我们需要的不是那种虚无缥缈的东西，是胜利。”

胜利——那不也是我一直以来在追求的吗？Steve感到一阵的目眩和恶心，他回想起自己从前在征兵处被逮住的时候，Bucky总跟他说，你不用去，你活下来是最重要的，只要活下来总有希望。他同意履历造假加入军队的那一刻，就已经认同了他将在这个计划里失去作为人的生活。Steve微微抬起头，看到病房里那道帘子被拉开了一点，之前站在他床边的人退到了帘子外面，他只能看到他的一侧身体，空了的玻璃酒杯落在地上，玻璃来回碾压地板的声音也在碾压着他的神经。

“一切都过去了。”他听到帘子的另一侧传来Bucky的声音，“就算能一起活着回去，我也不知道事情会变成什么样子。他可能还要跑很多地方去表演吧……当然我说的是演讲之类的，不是之前那种把戏。我就没什么可表演的了，像我这样的人一抓一大把。很多人对他有很多期待，他总会去满足这些期待的。”

Steve想起来了，这是在一次胜利后聚会快结束的时候他偷听到的话。Howard一手拿着机械手套，一手拿着酒杯听Bucky小声的自白，当时他们之间只隔了一道帐篷的门帘，而现在这个声音从病床的布帘背后传来，那个帘子在月光下白得晃眼，下摆被风吹起来，隐约看到一双军靴和一双高级皮鞋。

“他已经能照顾好自己了。”Howard的声音传来，和那个夜晚一样。

“不……”Bucky笑了起来，“我猜他会搞砸的——我是说，对上头那边。他不可能顶着这个头衔一直到寿终正寝。”

“你说的也有道理。”Howard想了一小会儿，应和道，“让他守上面的人制定的规矩比登天还难。”

“总之我们就祝愿这一切早点结束吧。”Bucky语气轻快了一些。

“对，”Howard说，“致和平。”

“致和平。”

他想要挣扎起来下床，但是他突然感到手臂内侧一阵刺痛，像是有什么东西抽干了他的力气，他彻底在酷热当中睡过去了。

Steve真正醒来时又是一个夜晚，从混沌的梦境步入清醒的状态花了他不少时间。他试着动了动眼皮，似乎能够感受到一点光线了，于是想办法撑着坐起身来，把眼睛上的绷带解下，他左侧的床头柜上开着台灯，外面的月光隐匿在云层里了，完全不见照进来的样子。他抬手遮住一点左侧的台灯光试图睁开眼睛，模糊的景象出现在他眼前，慢慢变得清晰起来。他揉了揉流出了几滴眼泪的眼睛，这才看到Bucky不知道从哪找来了一把椅子，趴在他的床边睡着了，一手还拿着一本读到一半的阿加莎·克里斯蒂。

他伸出左手去够Bucky的侧脸时才发现自己显得瘦削的手上还有好几个没愈合全的输液针孔。他不知道自己到底睡了几天，但他的第一要务当然是去碰碰那张睡颜。Bucky小鹿一样的睫毛轻轻颤动了几下，他被手指在侧脸的触感唤醒，看到Steve找回神采的蓝眼睛时轻轻笑起来，没有马上起身，而是又闭上了眼睛，好像意在把这一瞬间留存得再久一点。他们都没有说话，Bucky待了一会儿以后起来伸展了一下，起身坐上Steve的病床。

“你怎么能到这里来？Howard说他们给我用了假名。”Steve声音有点沙哑。

“我找到了一直在你这里值班的护士。”Bucky从床头柜递给他一杯水，那里的玫瑰花和收音机都被带走了，“但事实上你开始高烧的那天晚上我就知道你在这间病房了。一群人大半夜鬼鬼祟祟的，也不想想自己骗得过谁。”

“我发烧了？”

“一晚上就好了。但是可把所有人都吓得不轻，毕竟你本应该百毒不侵的。”

Steve从外面吹进来的晚风里嗅到尘土的气息，然后是一道闪电和隆隆的雷声。Bucky看了一眼墙上的挂钟，走到窗边去看了看外面。然后转身回来问Steve：

“想不想出去走走？”

Steve点了点头。他们轻手轻脚地来到一楼空荡荡的走廊时，大颗的雨滴从夜空中落下来，他们面对中庭里的雷电和逐渐变厚的雨幕坐了下来。庭院里种植的低矮植物被这场大雨浇得弯下腰去，那些刚刚在夏日里绽放的花都被打落了一地，一堆黄色的花瓣几乎要被雨敲进泥土里。透过雨帘，点着灯的病房的光几乎已经暗到看不见。他们凑在一起看着落下暴雨的天空，谈起将军们在Steve身上下达的种种禁令，以及Bucky的睡眠不足和一般伤风如何被误诊成了肺炎。过了一会儿连走廊里的照明都熄灭了，楼上传来一阵小小的骚动，应该是停电了。

“我觉得那不是误诊。”Bucky坐在他左边牵上他的手，指腹在他的手背上摩擦，那里的针孔还在愈合，感觉有点痒，“那两天他们把我在各种检查之间拖来拖去，我睡饱了以后壮得像头熊，他们什么都查不出来。他们还给我拍了那个什么，X光片？我的肺上一点阴影都没有。”

“那就好。”Steve低下头说，“明天他们就会知道我的眼睛好了，这之后的事情……我大概能预想到了。”

“时间不多了。”Bucky自言自语着伸左手出去，雨水像是沉重的石头一样砸得他手心疼，“明天我们就都得归队。”

“一起归队。”Steve紧了紧自己的左手，“我们还有很多事情要做，至少得把这场仗打赢。”

他们在只有闪电能照亮的黑暗里接吻，慎重又热烈得像是十几岁时的第一次，整场暴雨都在包庇这场旷日持久的大逆不道。Steve在Bucky松开他的间隙给他讲那些幻象，还有他之前偷听到的Bucky和Howard的对话。

“明天就又要……”他在对方的嘴唇游走到他的颈动脉时颤抖了一下，又没有说下去。

“又要什么？”

“假装正常人？”Steve想了半天才终于找到这个措辞，然后他又觉得不太对，因为他在做的事情既算不上是“假装”，他的角色也并不是“正常人”。Bucky抬起头来，脸被又一道闪电照亮。Steve在雷声中看出了神。

“你在想什么？”

Steve反应过来，但还是一副出神的样子喃喃自语。

“我在想……等人们不再需要我打仗了会怎么样。”他说，“就像你说的，我可能又要回去过和卖国债时一样的日子。那时人们会希望我赚钱养家，生活稳定，有郊区的丑房子和高级小轿车，每天回家时锅里都会有一只鸡。”①听到这里Bucky扑哧一声笑了出来。

“我说真的。”Steve严肃地对他说，“我只想结束这场战争，不想做他们说的那些英雄。就像我这几天眼睛瞎了一样，一旦用不着我上战场了准会出事。”

“那你想怎么办？德国军官可以去南美，我们也没地方可躲，你这张脸现在谁不认识？”

“应该还有没人认识我们的地方。加拿大，阿拉斯加，或者欧洲的小山村……”

“你说的这些地方冬天可都很冷……不过纽约也强不到哪去。”

又是一阵雷声，雨越下越大，他们分开来时几乎要听不清对方小声说的话。Bucky转过头去看着中庭的雷雨和被雷雨冲断的灌木枝条出神，过了一会儿才回来对Steve说：“但现在要担心的可不是这个吧，我们首先得活下来，再计划怎么到你说的那些一年到头都冷得要命的地方躲起来的事情。”

“我还以为你会多劝我两句的。”Steve说，“我记得你说过你想读大学。”

“人也是会变的。”

“因为你知道我迟早有一天会搞砸美国队长这个称号，你连我怎么搞砸都知道。”

“我无所谓。”Bucky眨眨眼睛。

走廊的灯这时又恢复了电力，他们的半个身子被黄色的灯光照亮了，半夜值班的护士们开始活动起来。

“哎呀，还有两小时就天亮了，怎么雨还是下得这么大？怪了。”

“一般天亮了雨就停了吧？不知道能不能看见彩虹。”

他们听到路过的两个年轻护士在叽叽喳喳地聊天，Steve无奈又安静地摇了摇头，做了个“No”的口型，Bucky笑着在嘴巴前竖起一根手指让他不要太明显。还有两个小时——两个小时之后他们就要回到突击队，变回最好的战友，依然只有那么几个人知道坚不可摧的美国队长盲过几天。“战友而已”，人们在那个噩梦一样的冬天过去之后还强调着。当Steve看到眼前的冰川时，脑内未尝没有闪过那天晚上他的宏图大志。可人们真正需要的不是希望，而是胜利。

冰雪化作中场休息的幕，在他们的眼前和血管里缓缓冻结，本来不多的时间终于被延长了。

END

①这个梗是美国经济上升期和经济危机期间（1920-1936）共和党常用的宣传语，对二位来说应该是从小听到大的（现在多用来指赫伯特·胡佛）："Republican prosperity had provided a chicken in every pot. And a car in every backyard, to boot."


End file.
